fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Ticholla
Ticholla (ティコラ, Tikora)—also known by the codename T'kaij (タカイジュ, Takaiju)—is a former member of the mercenary group most recently known as Laiyas' Band, stationed aboard the mobile space station, The Leftover, where he and most of the Saiyans found therein were born and raised for a little over a thousand years. He was born in Age 1061, went AWOL at the age of 18 in 1079. He arrived on Earth in Age 1083 and was killed by Laiyas in 1094, only to be resurrected by the dragon balls a year later in 1095. He eventually perished for good in an unknown year, known currently as 11XX. His final method of death is not currently known. Background history thumb|[[w:c:dragonball:Super Saiyan|Super Saiyan Ticholla]] Ticholla—codenamed T'kaij during his many years as a member of Laiyas' Band—is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the Planet Trade Organization as a way to save face. The members of this band would take codenames to avoid detection by the PTO and, later, to avoid the Celcian Hypotherm during his Great Saiyan Purge. The name Ticholla would take was T'kaij, an alien word meaning "annihilator" that he was called during an early one-Saiyan invasion. As time went on, Ticholla befriended both Kaalif and Kale, two other members of their mercenary band and often would partner up with Kaalif to eliminate worlds for the black market sale from non-PTO benefactors. Known Abilities *Flight *Zenkai *Death Blossom *Finger Beam *Ki Blast *Soulblade Transformations *Oozaru *Cyboozaru *Mega Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Heavy Saiyan *Omni Saiyan *Fusion: Tikale *Fusion: Saiyan Omega Relationships 'Family' :UNDER RECONSTRUCTION Ticholla's family refers to ancestors of his who were part of Gordo's initial squadron as well as the family he established upon reaching the planet Earth upon his starting up a relationship with a descendant of the Brief family. *Kale (brother, former crewmate) **Kress (sister-in-law, former crewmate) *Shiral Brief (mother-in-law) **Linger Brief (wife) ***Rajita Brief (son) ****Izar Brief (grandson) ****Tanga Brief (grandson) *****Nicke Brief (great-granddaughter) ****Pantal Brief (grandson) ***Boxer Brief (son) ****Jock Brief (grandson) ****Tappa Brief (granddaughter) ***Slipp Brief (granddaughter) ****Cami Brief (granddaughter) ****Kini Brief (granddaughter) Laiyas' Band Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. Initially Ticholla was a member of their group but he eventually went AWOL and they sought to kill him under orders of Lord Laiyas. As such, for the most part these are former allies turned enemies, although it is not always the case as some remained loyal to him or were not sicked on him to begin with. *Atriplex (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ceci (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Epzoter (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Gaccu (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kaalif (best friend, crewmate) *Kardool (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Konja (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kress (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Laiyas (former crew leader, eventual rival) *Lavor (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Pare (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Rutaba (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Sorrelo (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Tatsio (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ulluco (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Vacato (former crewmate, eventual rival) 'Extermination Squadrons' thumb|Tikale, the fusion of Ticholla & [[Kale.]] The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Ticholla. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Segal *Talgg Appearances *Dragon Ball Revenge *Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise Trivia *Ticholla's name is based on artichoke. *Ticholla was Somarinoa's first official Dragon Ball fan character, created in 1999. Miscellaneous Image Gallery Ticholla MM Spritesheet 1.png|Mega Man-style transformation spritesheet Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Fan Character Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Saiyan